Clan War Improvement ideas
Hello everyone!!! Welcome to my huge thread about how to improve clan wars for each player. When I found the thread about the war matchmaking, I have noticed with many other clashers that this system is not going to work as described. War in general needs to be improved, the matchmaking being only a part of it. So I made a poll on the CoC Wiki what users think should be fixed or improved. I was actually really surprised how much users didn't like the current war system, so I decided to create this big thread. Surely a few of these ideas have been already posted on the forums, but I will post them anyway. If you don't have much time, just read the summary under every idea where I explained my idea in just a few headwords. If you didn´t understand it fully, read through the examples. If there's still something unclear, feel free to ask using this thread. But now let's go!!! Note System for Wars Clan Wars are all about tactic. Without arrangements, it is quite hard to win - especially in bigger wars. However, not everybody can be contacted through messengers like Kik or Line. Also if there's a discussion in the clan chat which can take around 100 messages, you won´t see the advices for attacking of your clanmates. Also the leadership is not online during the whole war to give clear instructions of whom and how to attack. Leave Messages for Clan Members By sending the member a note, this problem can be handled easily. This note can be viewed by anyone who taps on the members base, where you find a button that says "Notes". If the note is still unread, there will be an exclamation mark next to the button. If there are no notes, the button is gray. Any co-leader is able to add, edit or remove a note. Its maximum length is as long as a clan mail. Notes and Discussion on opponent Bases Also opponent bases have a "Note-Button" , but there also is a "Discussion-Button". Any co-leader or player taking part in clan war can write a message. The maximum amount of signs is 100 letters . Furthermore, you can only write one message every two hours each opponent. You are also able to edit your messages, or remove it completely (which leads to reset the two hours cool down) . Again, co-Leaders can edit or remove any message, whereas elders are able to remove or edit messages of members. Summary You can leave notes on every base for giving your clan members advices. Also you can put notes on opponent bases to tell how to destroy them. Loot Pool for Clan War Donations How the Loot Pool works The loot pool is a storage specifically for elixir and dark elixir. Anybody can fill the storage whenever the player wants and while there is no clan war running. The limit for this is: Elixir: Number of members *75k E dark elixir: Number of members * 1k DE You can only donate in amounts of 1k elixir/10 dark elixir, which will count as 1 donated troop space and will also give you 1 EXP. To donate you have to be in the clan at least for 6 hours. There's one exception to this: If you take part in a current active clan war of this clan, you can donate instantly. This also goes for clan wars that just started. Besides, there is a maximum of donations based on your town hall level. *TH 3 > 5k gold/elixir *TH 4 > 20k gold/elixir *TH 5 > 40k gold/elixir *TH 6 > 60k gold/elixir *TH 7 > 80k gold/elixir + 150 DE *TH 8 > 100k gold/elixir + 400 DE *TH 9 > 115k gold/elixir + 750 DE *TH 10 > 135k gold/elixir + 1k DE *TH 11 > 150k gold/elixir + 1,25k DE This limit resets after 36 hours. Gaining Loot back When donating during preparation day, you will just receive the normal refund based on the clan level. However, while battle day everyone donators whose Troops haven't been removed, will receive a bonus. This bonus is 110% of the troop cost - the bonus that have already been given through the regular donation refund. If you leave the clan when preparation day ends, you still get your reward. The reward will be stored inside the Treasury. This will encourage players to donate because you will make profit, when everybody is donating. If there is not enough loot for everyone, each player will get the same percentage. Donations visible for Everyone Also, when looking at the war stats, there is a new tab showing "Donations". At this tab, you are able to see which troops the players donated. With that you can find players who donate bad troops, but also reward players who spent really much elixir for the war. If troops get removed, they will also disappear on the list. War Donation Fix The main reason why nobody wants to donate in war is, that you won´t gain any Experience or an visible count in your statistic. Just like the feature above, they will be saved and you will gain them after the end of preparation day- that, if your donations were not removed, of course. Example Player A (TH 9) donates 45k elixir in the morning and 45k during his lunch break. For that he will be rewarded with 45 XP each. If he wants to donate again in the evening, he is only able to donate 25k. However, he could still donate up to 400 DE. Player B fills up the clan war castles with a dragon and 10 archers. When the archers got removed, only the dragons will count as donations and brings EXP. The dragons on level 3 cost 33k elixir. With a clan is level of 3 (that means 20% refund) he will receive 6.600 elixir instantly while donating, and 29.700 more from the pool. However, for the archers, which got removed (Level 5 archers cost 300 each), he will still receive 10*60 elixir = 600 elixir instantly while donating them. Player C joined the clan, and has to wait 6 hours until he can donate. However, the leader starts a clan war with player C participating. Now player C can donate instantly after an opponent was found. If he leaves and comes back, he still can donate freely until he reaches the limit. Summary *Clan members can help the clan by donating elixir and dark elixir to a pool. *You will receive a bonus loot from the pool after the end of preparation day, if your troops haven´t been removed. *Everybody can see who donate which troops, so watch out! *War donations will be added to clan statistic and reward you with EXP, but only if your troops are still inside the castles! New War Matchmaking This is by far one of the hottest topics in the forums. Besides since SC announced to "fix" it this topic can't be left out. Why the Matchmaking is not working correctly The problem in matchmaking currently is that many higher level players (TH 8+) only play for war. They only upgrade troops they need for war strategies, while they leave farming troops like giants, minions, barbarians etc. low or even not upgraded. This strategy is called TH 8.5 , TH 9.5 or TH 10.5 . But that's not all! Some players only upgrade their attacking troops and don't build any defending structures. That leads that those bases count in the matchmaking as a TH 5,while their troops have the strength of a TH 9. With that strategy he can clear the top from the bottom and can get four to six Stars at high level players, while others can only get 3 Stars at their base. Hard problems, but there is really the need to: Fix the Matchmaking! When Supercell will change it as they have announced, the situation will get even worse. Why is that? Because you can get up to 6 stars with attacks, but you can only get 3-stared. Therefore it must me exactly the other war round. The army, especially troops used very often for clan war, such as hounds, golems, dragons, loons, etc. must weight more than the troops rarely used. Strong troops are much more worth than a strong defense! That means that the offensive power weights more than defensive structures. All Buildings do count for Village Strength Until now, only defensive buildings and traps are count as defensives. However, a village with only defenses is much weaker than if it also would have storages with high hit points. Basically other buildings to lure strong troops like Pekkas and the Queen to the outside. Therefore, every building will count with a small amount of maybe 20% in total. Storages do count the most because they have the highest hit points followed by barracks, collectors and lastly builder huts. TH Rush Penalty A penalty sounds extreme for rushers, but it isn't. For each town hall, there is a specific value based on the upgrading status of the base itself. If the current score is less than 90% of this value, then these 90% of the value represent the village strength. This is a bit complex, look at the example below if you didn't understand. These 90% is only an idea, 80%-95% are also good values. TH 10/11 special Case Since many rushed TH's build the insane strong defenses such as eagle artillery and inferno towers, there will be a penalty now. This works exactly as the example above, but the value is higher in this case. So if you have a weak TH 10/11 with special defenses, you will get a penalty which isn´t that much though. Example If a maxed out TH 8 would count 5.000, a TH 9 only with a value of only 4.350 (or less) would still count 4.500. A TH 9 counting 4.700 gets no penalty, despite not being maxed. If a maxed out TH 9 counts 8.000, then the value for a TH 10 having one inferno might be around 9.200. Any TH 10 below these 9.200 will count as 9.200. Conclusion *Troops count much more than the defensive village. *Common war troops will count more compared to uncommon troops. *Every building will count for the matchmaking, but defenses are still the most important factor. *Players who have upgraded their town halls way too early will count as if they maxed their town halls. *Rushed players who own strong defenses such as the eagle artillery or inferno(s) will receive a penalty, if the rest of their village won´t match those strong defenses. Heroes in Clan War I actually think that this is the most requested feature considering Clash of Clans war. Why this wasn't added until yet Anoushka told us that the reason lies in technical problems. To be honest, I don´t believe it. Sure, there might be problems, but the main reason is a different one: Many players who want to take participate in war will their upgrading heroes for that sake. This gives Supercell a huge amount of profit. That's why they won't add it. But i also find for this problem is a solution: Use the heroes in war BUT not for free. The Pausing System Heroes sleep while upgrading, so why not wake them up, let them fight, and let them go back sleepin again. While attacking, they will get injured and damage their weapons. That makes the upgrade taking longer. To keep the profit high for SC, pausing the upgrade will cost gems. The amount of gems is based on the hero's level -for example: Queen/King Level 1-4 > 25 gems Level 5-9 >28 gems Level 10-14 > 31 gems Level 15-19 > 34 gems Level 20-24 > 37 gems Level 25-29 > 41 gems Level 30-34 > 45 gems Level 35-49 > 50 gems Warden Level 1-4 > 30 gems Level 5-9 > 36 gems Level 10-14 > 42 gems Level 15-19 > 50 gems Furthermore, the pausing will increase the upgrading time by 3 hours. Each time you use the hero will add an other hour. To make things even worse, the upgrade time, does not simply pauses, but it will constantly increase immediately by one per two seconds while the hero is active. Also while the hero is healing, the increase won't pause which leads into using gems for boosting again. If the upgrade time is higher than the usual time, it won´t increase. The only disadvantage: Once you have paused it, you can't cancel the upgrade of your hero anymore. Otherwise, this could be just used as a way to hide dark elixir. Example Let's say the upgrade of the king from Level 9 to 10 takes three more days and the player paused it for 15 Gems, it will increases to 3d 3h. Then he deploys him in war, which will add another hour > 3d 4h. After this he boosts one of his barracks, waits one hour ( > 3d 4h 30min) and attacks again in war > 3d 5h 30 min. Later, he resumes the upgrade, but the hero is still injured and needs to rest for 30 minutes, until the upgrade will actually resume (player can resume it, but it won't resume until the hero is healed). In this time, the upgrade time does not increase, however it will also not decrease. After the hero is at full health, the upgrade time will count down again. The player invested 28 Gems and the upgrade will take 7h longer. High Level players need to pay much more. Also the player used his attacks both really quickly. Many players wait for some time between their 2 attacks Conclusion *Pause your heroes upgrades for gems to use them in war. *The upgrade time will increase while heroes are awake, so better let them sleep quickly again. *You can't cancel your hero upgrades once you have paused them. War Strength in Clan Profile - War Points Problems of Supercell's Solution Supercell wants to show the win streak in the clan war profile. This is a bad idea, since even a clan, who had a win streak of 50 wins, will lose their whole streak, when the matchmaking gives them a really unfair match (SC also said that better clans will get clans who also have a long streak). If you lose a war, your streak is 0 again, and you won't get any new members, until you won like 3-5 times in a row. Also this would actually kill average war clans, which win like 70% of their wars, because their win streak is usually never longer than 5. In average they will three or four wars out of five. To cut it to the case: No one will join a clan if the clans´ streak is 0, even if they won all wars before this one Introducing: War Points So I had to think of something else, and invented the war points. This points will calculate over the last 5 wars, and give a valuable feedback about the clan's war activity and strength You can get war points by doing the following: *Win the war. *Use as much attacks as possible. *Get as many stars as possible. Per war you can collect up to 10 points. Win the War (3 Points) If you win the war, you will get 3 points. If you loose because of total destruction (war stars are tied) , or by less than 2,5% of the possible stars (= size*3; value gets rounded up), you will get a point for losing so close. Fighting and not giving up must always be rewarded. Use War attacks (2 points) Also very simple: 0%-49% of attacks used > 0 points 50%-79% of attacks used > 1 point more than 80% of attacks used > 2 point Gaining war stars (5 points) This was the hardest idea. Also if there are mismatches, the number of really possible stars must be calculated for each war again, since the number of TH9-11's is deciding it. The war will be simulated during preparation or early battle day. The battle is only decided by Town Hall Level. 1 will attack 1 & 2; 2 will attack 3&4; and 3 will attack 5. This loop repeats, until all villages of the opponent got a simulated attack (which is OF COURSE NOT VISIBLE). Based on town hall level of the attacker and defender, it calculates how many stars are possible. The values below are only an example: The sum of all these stars - rounded down - is the amount of stars you can reach: 0%-24% of the amount > 0 points 25%-44% of the amount > 1 point 45%-64% of the amount > 2 points 65%-84% of the amount > 3 points 85%-99% of the amount > 4 points 100% or more of the amount > 5 points Rules for calculating the average War Score *Only the 5 most recent wars count to the average score, but only if they were in the last 40 days *If there were less than 5 wars in the last 40 days, every war which has not been fought yet, will count as 5. So if there are just 3 wars, one counts 8, the second 6 and the third 3, there are two more which count 5, so in total it would be ((8+6+3+5+5)/5)=5,4. This rule prevents a bad rating when losing your first war, and gives a penalty to good war clans, when they start wars too rarely. How to see the average war score The average war score is visible through a sword icon in the clan overview, which will flag the clan's war strength. Besides, you can also only look for clans in the search that have a flag above/below yours. However, you can't set the minimum higher than burning green! Gray Sword (inactive Clan) A gray sword will be shown, when there haven´t been wars in the last 17 days. Red Sword (useless War Clan) A red sword will be shown when the average score is lower than 2. These clans do mostly not even attack. Orange (Bad war clan) An orange sword will be shown when the average score is between 2 and 3,8. These clans only use parts of their attacks or they don't get many stars Yellow (ok War Clan) A yellow sword will be shown when the average score is between 4 and 5,4. This clan is OK in war, but still has a lot to improve. Dark Blue (average War Clan) A blue sword will be shown when the average score is between 5,6 and 6,4. This clan is quite good in war, but does not always win/attack. Light Blue (good War Clan) A light blue sword will be shown when the average score is between 6,6 and 7,4. This clan is good in war, and also wins here and there. Green (very good War Clan) A green sword will be shown when the average score is between 7,6 and 8,2. This clan is very good in war, and mostly leaves as winner. Burning Green (excellent War Clan) A green sword with flames on it (similar to the burning level indicator when the unit is maxed out) will be shown when the average score is between 8,4 and 9. This clan is a very efficient war clan, and rarely loses. Golden (epic War Clan) A golden sword will be shown when the average score is between 9,2 and 9,6. This clan is almost never losing! Burning golden (legendary War Clan) A golden sword with flames on it (similar to the burning level indicator when the unit is maxed out) will be shown when the average score is 9,8 or 10. This clan is always winning, and therefore a legendary war clan! Additional Since winning does not count very much, there's an additionally rule especially for clans that fight strong but rarely win. To get a good icon, you have to win a minimum of the 5 most recent wars: *Golden: 4/5 wars *Burning green: 3/5 wars *Green: 2/5 wars *Light blue: 1/5 wars Example One clan won the war (+3), used 70% of their attacks (+1) and reached 77% of the possible stars (+3). This clan war would give the clan 7 points. The clan's 5 most recent wars had the scores 3,8,10,5 and 7. The average is 6,6, which results in a light blue sword Another clan's 5 most recent wars had the scores 7,8,10,9 and 8. The average is 8,4, which would result in a burning green sword. However, the clan only won one or two of these wars, so it will only be a green sword Conclusion *The clan profile will now present a sword which color represent the war strength of the clan. *Collect as many war points as possible to receive a good flag. **War points can be received by winning the war, using all attacks, and gaining as much stars as possible. *Clans which start clan wars very rare, will receive a worse flag. Recalculated Loot Bonus Penalty War attacks are very expensive, so it does really suck, when the clan loses only because of one star, or even just because of the total destruction. In average each player will lose several 100k Elixir and/or several thousand DE. Fight fiercely for a smaller loot bonus reduction At first, the loot bonus is only decreased to 50%, so players who used their attacks will not lose that much. The loot bonus penalty reduction works almost the same like the War point system. Important factors are here gaining stars again and the use of all attacks. Increasing War Loot The basic loot penalty is 50%, but it can be reduced with this factors that will reduce the penalty by 5% *used 70% or more of the attacks *used 90% or more of the attacks *gain 50% of the reachable star amount *gain 70% of the reachable star amount *gain 85% of the reachable star amount *gain all of the reachable star amount *only lost because of less than 2,5% of the max. amount of stars *only lost due of total destruction In case of a tie, both clans will receive 90% of the bonus loot, regardless of anything else. Winning clans will still get full 100% of their loot. Example A clan lost a 20 vs. 20 war with one star. They also used 80% of their attacks and gained 77% of the reachable star amount. Statement 1,3,4 and 7 is true, therefore the clan will only lose 30% of the loot bonus Another clan lost a 10 vs. 10 because of total destruction, used all attacks, but only got 97% of the possible stars. All statements except the 6th one is true, therefore the clan will only lose 15% of the loot bonus. Conclusion *You will now only lose 50% of your clan war loot when losing *You can even decrease this value down to 20% by fighting strong, when the war was really close even down to 10%! *If you win the war, you will still get the full loot bonus Improved Clan War Loot However, by increasing the loot if clans lose, will promote farming CW's and that's not where the aim lies here. Also 3 star attacks should be promoted. General increased Loot At first, the loot must be increased by 33,3%, to support players, which really score 3 stars. This is always the goal of a war, and will also promote attacking a village with lower loot bonus, which is often hated due of the loot loss. However, attacking more than +- 1 TH will still not make sense anymore. How to get all Bonus Loot from a Village There are two factors; stars and destruction. When reaching 75% of the loot here, you would get the same as if there were no changes: First star will give you 30% of the loot, second one 20% and third one 30. Percentage works linear from 0% to 100%, per 2,5% destruction you will get one percent of the loot. (always rounded up) Additionally, if you do not reach at least 10% or get a star, you won't get any bonus. 40%-49% bonus Losing so close is hated by many players. So this way you will at least get some loot for trying it. This only happens when deploying more than 75% of your army capacity, and if you do not have a star until now. When reaching 40%, the bonus for total destruction will be doubled. In case of a 49% fail, you will get 40% of the loot (more than a TH snipe!), instead of 20%. TH 9-11 Because it's difficult for Th9´3 to score three stars, and almost impossible for good TH 10-11, these TH's will receive a special loot buff. 3 stars will give more loot then: *TH9 +5% (only 71% of the loot to receive former loot bonus) *TH 10 + 20% (only 62,5% of the loot to receive former loot bonus; 81% of loot needed to get the value for 3 stars without the bonus) *TH11 + 30% (only 57% of the loot to receive former loot bonus; 75% of loot needed to get the value for 3 stars without the bonus) Farming Clans Farming clans are losing loot. When only some members snipe an outside TH, the loot is decreased by 33,3%. This should prevent getting loot "for doing nothing". However, with a few simple tricks, it is possible to get more loot: *When everybody uses his attacks, the loss is only 20% (look above) *When you snipe outside buildings to reach 25%, the loss is only 9% *When you do both, the loot will increase by almost 7%! Of course, if you snipe more buildings, the bonus will increase. Every percent counts to the total loot Example One player attacked and reached 70% and gained two stars, this will result in 78% of the bonus loot, which is slightly more (+4%) than if there were no changes. Another player did a 99% 1 star fail, his will result in 70% of the loot (-6%) Next player only missed a builder's hut in the corner, he will get 90% of the loot (+20%) A player only reached 61% two stars, so he will get 75% of the loot (+-0%) A town hall sniper only snipes the TH and quits, he will receive 31% of the loot (-59%) Another farmer gets the town hall and 41% destruction, he will receive 47% of the loot (-37%) In Conclusion *33% more loot in clan wars! *Earn more loot bonus for every destroyed building and every star you got. *Sniping a TH will only give you 30% of the loot bonus. *0 star attacks close to 50% will give more loot, than a TH snipe. *TH 9-11s provide even more bonus loot! Final words about the ideas Thank you so much for reading this much and stayed until now!!! It took me a lot of time and work to express these ideas. If you have more ideas how improve the war experience, like for example a notification when an opponent was found, feel free to post them in your replies. Also please leave your feedback below. I'm open to any constructive critics to my ideas, inform me about possible problems that could happen, or tell me how to balance the ideas better. Every player plays the game a bit different and clans have different war strategies. I hope for a lot constructive feedback. Clash on!!!